<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pesadilla by Dan_ngo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717590">Pesadilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_ngo/pseuds/Dan_ngo'>Dan_ngo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_ngo/pseuds/Dan_ngo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En su mundo perfecto solo faltaba una cosa y era la más importante: Atsumu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pesadilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esta pesadilla era completamente diferente a las demás, ni siquiera tenía lógica.</p><p>Sakusa se encontraba en la casa de su sueños, una pequeña poco amueblaba para evitar que la suciedad se acumule pero de bien diseñada. Con ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz natural del sol y especialmente una con vista a una tranquila ciudad.</p><p>El diseño mantenía los colores claros pero no vivos, predominaba el blanco y el azul.</p><p>Miró en el reloj de la cocina que eran las siete de la mañana, preparó su desayuno acompañado de la radio prendida de fondo.</p><p>Luego del desayuno se alistó, no sabía para que, cogió las llaves de su casa y salió, sin siquiera dinero.</p><p>El clima no podía estar más perfecto, despejado sin un sol que te quema.</p><p>No sentía la presión del tiempo porque al parecer en ya había cumplido su rol en la sociedad así que descansaba hasta sus días finales.</p><p>Sus vecinos también era agradables y la calma se podía palpar en el aire pero no se sentía así.</p><p>Algo le incomodaba y no podía ignorarlo simplemente.</p><p>Y su rutina era la misma, una mañana tranquila paseaba en el vecindario saludando a sus vecinos tranquilos, en la tarde regresaba a casa y se disponía a ver el paisaje que su ventana favorita le daba.</p><p>Si esto era prácticamente lo que quería al envejecer, ¿Por qué lo llenaba de ansiedad?</p><p>No sabía cuantos días habían pasado pero nada relativamente extraño pasaba, todos cumplían sus labores sin errores y sin molestar a nadie. Kiyoomi ya no se sentía tranquilo, quería que algo sucediese o escapar de esa realidad.</p><p>Algo faltaba en su sueño perfecto, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo descubrió.</p><p>Atsumu, eso faltaba en su realidad soñada.</p><p>Una mezcla de espontaneada y estupidez en su rutina monótona, eso era lo que le faltaba.</p><p>Y eso era lo último que recordaba, porque lo primero que sintió fueron uno brazo en su cintura y una mano en su cabeza. Acariciando perezosamente hasta que notó que el implicado estaba despierto.</p><p>—¿Estas mejor Omi? —murmuró más dormido que despierto el rubio que lo calmaba.</p><p>Sentía su pulso acelerado y el inquietante miedo en sus venas, negó con la cabeza recibiendo los mimos que el otro le proporcionaba somnoliento.</p><p>—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?</p><p>Kiyoomi negó con la cabeza hundiéndose levemente en los brazos del otro.</p><p>Para los dos ya eran habituales las pesadillas de Sakusa, no eran origen de un trauma preocupante o un accidente, estaba acostumbrado a despertar temeroso de todo lo que lo rodeaba.</p><p>Toda su vida había sido así, teniendo que tomar valor de donde no lo tenía para afrontar todo lo que temía.</p><p>Pero no hoy, en su actualidad había alguien con quien se sentía protegido por la única persona que insistentemente entró en su corazón.</p><p>El sueño llegó esporádicamente luego que Atsumu comenzaba a tararear incoherencias dormido.</p><p>Y de nuevo se encontraba en la misma habitación que su pesadilla, pero ahora podía escuchar a Atsumu cantando en la ducha como lo hace todos los días que tienen libre.</p><p>Ya no tenía rutinas, sus mañanas estaban pintadas de diferentes colores con las locuras de su pareja; algunas veces a viajes por la carretera sin rumbo fijo, otra veces rediseñando con sus propias manos su casa con el rubio o simplemente observar el atardecer abrazados.</p><p>Esto si era su sueño realizado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La verdad no sé que hice, espero que hayan disfrutado de este drabble &gt;//&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>